Una promesa que mantener
by Crema de mantequilla
Summary: Porque a veces, una vieja promesa puede ser lo único capaz de salvarnos de la oscuridad. Esta historia participa en el Reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**El universo de Percy Jackson así como sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan. A mi solo me pertenecen aquellos personajes que no reconozcan**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Este soy yo" del foro El monte Olimpo.**

 **Aclaraciones:** _texto en cursiva-_ dialogo pasado.

 **Advertencias: Puede contener escenas de relación sexual Padrastro/Hijastra, no explícita pero necesaria para la historia.**

 **Palabras: 5.000** (soy la jodida ama)

 **Este es el debut de mi pequeña Korallion Holitz y mi super guapo Lucian Lightwood.**

* * *

 **Una promesa que mantener**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Algún día esta pesadilla terminará y te llevaré a descubrir mundos maravillosos._

Escuchaba el susurro de esa voz conocida, pronunciando palabras amables que la confortaban. Quería seguir escuchando esa voz. Creer que esas palabras se harían realidad y perderse eternamente en esos brillantes ojos dorados que la miraban con ternura.

 _¿Mundos?-_ la inocencia en su voz era inconfundible, una esencia pura que solo sus escasos seis años de vida podían concederle.

El dueño de esos ojos dorados sonrió e iluminó su vida como un rayo de sol sobre su piel, espantando las sombras y sus demonios y concediéndole una paz que hasta ahora le era desconocía.

 _\- Así es, mundos_.- suavemente aquel joven había depositado un beso en su frente y ella se había colgado a su cuello, queriendo jugar con sus largos mechones de cabello y causando que una pequeña risa brotara de los labios del chico.- _Sabes, pequeña, no todo es como lo vez ahora, hay muchas cosas que no conoces, cosas grandiosas y aterradoras, cosas que no deberían ser posibles pero lo son, cosas mágicas, de las que seres como tú o yo formamos parte_ -eso la había hecho detener su juego y mirar esos hermosos ojos que solo mostraban sinceridad y un deseo puro- _Mundos_ \- repitió el joven- _y algún día, cuando seas libre y decidas escoger tu propio camino, te lo mostraré, el mundo al que tú_ _y yo pertenecemos_.

Ella había tocado ese rostro amable y había asentido con la cabeza. No habló. Solo intentó que por primera vez sus sentimientos se transmitieran a través de sus acciones, en el abrazo que le había dado y el beso que sus pequeños labios habían dejado en la mejilla del chico.

Poco sabía en ese entonces que el mensaje que, lo que selló aquella promesa que el pequeño lucharía hasta la muerte por proteger, fue la dulce sonrisa, que sin ser notada por la pequeña, había sido dibujada por primera vez en ese bello rostro angelical.

...

 ** _8 años_** **** ** _después_**

El sonido de la campana que marcaba el fin de la clase se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar.

-Joder, ya era hora- ella miró en dirección a aquel murmullo impaciente y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para tomar las manos del joven rubio y comenzar a tirar de él suavemente. Su risa fresca se dejo escuchar y en ese momento, un par de hermosos ojos dorados le miraron con diversión.- Muy bien, vamos.

Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y caminaron hacia la salida, bueno, uno caminaba mientras la otra tiraba.

A esta hora del día la universidad era un completo caos de personas transitando por los pasillos. Lucian Lightwood sintió la pequeña forma de Korallion pegarse a su cuerpo y con sumo cuidado la rodeo con sus brazos, apartándolos de un grupo de universitarios que descuidadamente se habían acercado demasiado provocando preocupación en la pequeña castaña.

La joven miraba en todas direcciones y se encogía, cada vez más cerca él. Suavemente, tomó su barbilla invitándola amablemente a mirarlo, y cuando finalmente pareció captar su atención, Lucian tuvo que recordarse el no quedársele viendo fijamente. Esa mirada violeta siempre conseguía hipnotizarlo cada vez que la veía y estaba seguro de que nadie debería tener unos ojos así. Un fino degradado de violeta y plata. Para alguien como él, era imposible no admirar su belleza.

\- Comida -El susurro apenas audible de la pequeña le hizo enfocarse en lo que le concernía. Kora se pegó más a él y saltó para aferrarse a su cuello. Lucian la cogió por las caderas y en un rápido movimiento la tuvo en sus brazos al estilo nupcial.- tengo hambre.

\- Bien, yo también tengo hambre -le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la cafetería- ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- ¿Dulces? -los ojitos brillantes de esperanza de la chica le provocaron una inmensa ternura, pero se dijo a si mismo que no debía ceder ante todos sus caprichos.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor comida? - acotó suavemente, aguantando la risa ante el mohín que le vio hacer.

\- Los dulces se comen - esa frase fue dicha como quien dice que dos más dos son cuatro.

Lucian iba a responder cuando unas voces a su espalda lo detuvieron. Él simplemente siguió caminando, ignorándolas, pero pronto le cortaron el paso. Suspiró desganado y apretó su agarre sobre la chica mientras miraba a las personas que tenía delante, considerando si simplemente dejarlos marchar o darles la paliza que se merecían hace tiempo.

Mejor no, reconsideró, siendo quien era tenía una ventaja muy notoria sobre unos simples mortales.

\- Hay que ver que eres descarado Lightwood, mira que coquetear con una cría a la vista de todos -la gruesa carcajada se le antojó desagradable a sus refinados oídos- ¿No crees que podrías ir a prisión por pedófilo?

Lucian contó hasta diez y en cambio les mostró la sonrisa más brillante que poseía- oh, Henry, tu preocupación me alaga pero no te preocupes, mi relación con esta hermosa dama no provocará que me envíen a prisión.- Deliberadamente usó la hermosa voz que sabía que haría a su contrincante chirriar los dientes de rabia.

\- Serás...- la vista del hombre se posó sobre la pequeña figura de korallion mientras esta, inconsciente de todo, solo le devolvía la mirada confundida y una sonrisa llena de lujuria apareció en su rostro.- No me mal entiendas amigo mio, lo que pasa es que todos nuestros compañeros aquí presentes tenemos curiosidad sobre ella. Porque, vamos, tienes que admitir que es rara. Nunca habla y le huye a la gente como si tuvieran sida, además tiene la molesta costumbre de estar encima de ti todo el tiempo. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente notaria que algo no anda bien en ese comportamiento -La mirada que ese hombre le dirigió a Kora hizo que Lucian tuviera que recordarse que tenía prohibido usar sus armas para lastimar a los mortales- ¿cómo puedes aguantarla?, solo mírala. Honestamente lo único que podría justificar la atención que recibe es ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene, y tomando en cuenta eso tendrás que disculpar que tan intima relación entre ustedes resulte... sospechosa.

La ira comenzó a burbujear en sus venas. No era realmente partidario de la violencia, pero desde el momento en que conoció a Korallion se prometió a si mismo que no iba a permitir que ningún ser indigno como Henry la atormentara.

\- Supongo que si no habla es porque solo puede encontrar a personas ignorantes de la vida como tú, amigo. Con semejante panorama yo tampoco hablaría, y la gente suele ser tan superficial y poca cosa que yo también me alejaría corriendo -se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa- lamentablemente mis padres me educaron para tener que tratar con seres como ustedes, así que supongo que la cortesía puede más que todo _.-_ Como pudo hizo que Kora se separara de su cuerpo y esta lo miró, dejándole apreciar la confusión en su rostro. Eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, si tan solo ella comprendiera el verdadero propósito de las palabras malintencionadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento y se enfrentó al hombre. Había tomado una decisión.- En cuanto a mi relación con ella. No es de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes pero... - hizo una pequeña pausa y los miró con una sonrisa desafiante- si tanto insisten.

Con suavidad bajo a la chica y la colocó sobre sus pies, esta se aferró a él y soltó un pequeño sonido de protesta, mirándolo con enormes ojos tristes y tratando de subirse nuevamente. Él simplemente la rodeó por la cintura protectoramente, y cuando ella intentó trepar a su cuerpo depositó un tierno beso en sus dulces labios, ocasionando un jadeo colectivo entre el público que los observaba.

El movimiento de Kora cesó ante la caricia inesperada de esa boca contra la suya, la textura suave de sus labios era algo desconocido y los observó fijamente cuando estos se apartaron lentamente. Ella los siguió distraídamente, volviendo a juntarse con ellos, negándose a abandonar esa calidez.

El corazón de Lucian se estremeció ante tal acto de inocencia por su parte. Poco era consciente la pequeña que probablemente los condenarían por eso, pues definitivamente ellos no verían la ternura de una niña que ansiaba conocer profundamente a un ser querido. Aun así, la suavidad con la que Kora buscaba sus besos lo hacía enloquecer de amor por esa hermosa niña herida.

Él simplemente cerró los ojos y permitió que siguiera adelante, que acariciara su rostro y probara sus labios todo lo que quisiera, ya se encargaría él de los problemas más adelante.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? -la voz autoritaria que resonó sobre el bullicio de los estudiantes logro hacer que el lugar quedara silencioso en el acto- pero que... ¡Joven Lightwood! ¿Que se supone que está haciendo? suelte a la jovencita en este mismo instante - el tono severo y reprobatorio de esa voz resonó como un trueno y Lucian supo que los problemas habían llegado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Con cuidado apartó a Kora de su cuerpo y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le provocó el que ella no deseara hacerlo. Kora no pudo evitar sentir molestia cuando aquella voz se coló en sus sentidos acabando con su descubrimiento. Ignoró a la mujer que se alzaba intimidante sobre ellos y simplemente rodeo el cuello de su compañero con los brazos, deseando que volviera a cargarla.

El ceño de la directora se frunció con molestia al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de abandonar su conducta- jovencita, le voy a pedir amablemente que se separe del joven Lightwood inmediatamente, ¡esta clase de comportamiento en nuestras instalaciones es totalmente inaceptable!

\- ¿inaceptable? - el dulce sonido de su voz se dejo escuchar por primera vez y miró a Lucian buscando una explicación.

El rictus severo de la mujer se acentuó- así es, inaceptable, y le sugiero que este episodio no vuelva a repetirse o me veré en la penosa obligación de suspender su permiso especial. No permito esta clase de actos y usted lo sabe muy bien, por ahora simplemente notificaré a sus padres de este incidente y eso será todo.

Dicho esto la mujer se retiró con paso firme hacia su oficina, dejando a ambos chicos paralizados en su lugar.

¿Notificar a sus padres?

Un pequeño atisbo de pánico se dejo ver en la expresión de Korallion cuando comprendió lo que quería decir la directora y buscó la seguridad del cuerpo de Lucian. Lucian por su parte la abrazó con fuerza ignorando los comentarios burlones de las personas a su alrededor. Su mirada fiera se clavó en un punto más allá de todos.

Rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos nuevamente y anduvo por los pasillos buscando la salida. Él sabía lo que le esperaba a su amiga en casa, y como ese desgraciado volviera a tocarla, él mismo se encargaría de que fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

Acompañó a la chica hasta su departamento y fue corriendo a un callejón. Desde ahí sacó un dracma de su bolsillo y perforó una cañería, buscando que la fina cascada de agua formara un arcoíris con la escasa luz del sol.

 _Padre,_ _ayúdame por favor_

El sol pareció escuchar su petición pues brilló con más intensidad causando que la luz se filtrara entre las gotas, creando un hermoso despliegue de colores.

 _Gracias_.

Se aclaró la garganta y con cuidado conjuró- Oh diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda -arrojó el dracma y este desapareció en el acto- muéstrame a Will Solace, Campamento Mestizo.

Esperó un poco impaciente a que la imagen se conectara y casi suspiro de alivio cuando vio el rostro de su pariente al otro lado. Este lo miró alegremente hasta que notó su expresión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

Lucian meditó, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Simplemente ya no se podía permitir esperar más tiempo, por el bien de Kora.

\- Will, pídele a Quirón que te deje salir del campamento- lo miró seriamente y asintió ante la pregunta no formulada por su hermano- ya es hora de darle la bienvenida a una nueva semidiosa.

...

\- ¡Ya me voy! -El paso apresurado de la mujer podía escucharse en todas las áreas del departamento en donde se encontraban. Korallion simplemente permaneció sentada en el sillón, esperando pacientemente a que la persona que ella había aprendido a identificar como Jeanne, su madre, hiciera acto de presencia en el salón.

\- Kora, linda, ¿Puedes pasarme mi bolsa?, Oh demonios, llegaré tarde - Kora miró alrededor buscando el objeto solicitado y lo encontró en el suelo a unos metros de ella. Se deslizó por el mullido sofá y gateó por el suelo hasta tomar la gran bolsa que Jeanne siempre cargaba consigo. Se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que la mujer estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella como para tenderle el objeto.

\- Gracias tesoro- Jeanne apenas le dirigió más que una mirada rápida, y después un corto beso y un apresurado "volveré hasta la noche _"_ finalmente salió del apartamento rumbo a su trabajo.

Ahora estaba sola, la soledad era buena para ella.

No tenía deberes que cumplir, así que quizá podría tomar una siesta antes de subir al ático y dibujar un poco

Conforme con su decisión, la joven de catorce años de edad recorrió el corto trecho de regreso al sofá y, después de extenderse cómodamente sobre este, cerró los ojos y permitió que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Pero el descanso duró poco. Una sensación conocida incomodaba su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, reconociendo inmediatamente la figura que se encontraba de rodillas junto al sillón acariciando su cuerpo.

\- Patrick -Susurró. El nudo que sentía en el estómago se intensificó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Las grandes manos del hombre habían abierto los botones de su camisa, revelando su fino torso y las curvas bien proporcionadas que tenia. Reconoció también que la sensación húmeda en su pecho era su lengua, que había comenzado a lamer la piel entre sus senos.

\- Hasta que despiertas- el hombre murmuro sobre la piel humedecida por su boca antes de mirarla y acariciar su rostro con una sonrisa tierna, pero ella era capaz de ver el deseo oculto en sus ojos- estaba comenzando a inquietarme.

Ella se removió en el sillón cuando esas callosas manos comenzaron a recorrer su piel expuesta- Hoy me llegó una noticia interesante - dijo mientras detenía sus caricias en el broche delantero de su sujetador y sin prisas lo deshacía, apartándolo de su piel y dejando sus senos expuestos ante él.- parece que tuviste un comportamiento indebido con ese amigo tuyo -la falsa comprensión en su voz le hizo estremecer, más aún cuando su boca se cerró en torno a su pezón. Ella solo permaneció en silencio.- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- No - susurró apenas, gimiendo ante la sensación que le provocaba.

\- Ya veo - Patrick simplemente se tomó el tiempo suficiente para responder antes de volver a darse un festín con ese hermoso cuerpo que se estremecía debajo de él.

Kora suspiró, un suspiro profundo y desdichado, notó que la humedad en sus mejillas no se había detenido y descubrió que eran lágrimas, ¿Estaba llorando? no era nada nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y deseaba algo de alivio, aún si este provenía de la persona que menos quería.

Se incorporó suavemente con la ayuda del hombre cuando este la alzó para poder quitarle la camisa y el sujetador y volvió a recostarse.

\- Eres tan hermosa -susurró excitado mientras sus manos tocaban ávidamente la piel de la joven y la tomó de la nuca para poder besar esos carnosos labios que tanto disfrutaba.

Ella lo permitió, porque lo necesitaba, aunque no lo quisiera y porque sabía cuanto peor sería si se resistía.

Este era solo un momento más, un día más de pecado añadido a la larga lista. Donde el amor de Patrick por ella era mucho mayor al que sentía por Jeanne. Donde la personalidad de Kora Lee tomaba el control y le permitía al hombre aliviar su necesidad. No importaba que este fuera el hombre que se suponía debía protegerla, ni el que para todos en el mundo era conocido como su padre. No importaba que el matrimonio de Patrick con Jeanne estuviera basado en una mentira, ni que la mujer fuera inconsciente de lo que su marido hacía cuando los dejaba solos en casa.

No importaba, pues esa era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, la única que conocía, lo que era natural para ella.

Solo Lucian conocía su secreto y le había prohibido intervenir. Porque Patrick era peligroso, porque solo ella podía mantener esa falsa ilusión de hombre cuerdo que mostraba y porque solo de ella dependía el bienestar de su hermana pequeña. Patrick la amaba a ella y mientras ella fuera la mujer que él necesitaba, dejaría en paz a su hija biológica.

Así que cuando el hombre acabó de retirar las ropas de su cuerpo ella le permitió tomar posesión de él, porque así lo exigía y porque con su rendición mantendría atada a la bestia que residía en el interior de Patrick.

Ella podía encontrar placer en aquel acto, el necesario para que su cuerpo dejara de molestarle, y si se portaba como él esperaba que lo hiciera, como una amante dispuesta y amorosa, él no intentaría nada que la lastimara.

Él siguió. Tomando a la pequeña que respondía tan bien a él, susurrándole las cosas que pensaba de ella y lo mucho que deseaba tenerla solo para él. Ella simplemente calló, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía y logrando el alivio que su cuerpo buscaba. Sabía que no terminaría ahí, sabía que volverían a hacerlo muchas veces antes de que Patrick estuviera satisfecho y le permitiera irse. El lugar favorito del hombre era la habitación que compartía con su esposa, la que en secreto deseaba cada noche compartir con la dulce niña que se retorcía ahora entre sus brazos.

...

 _Algún día esta pesadilla terminará..._

Había una voz en su mente, un recuerdo, le parecía inmensamente familiar ¿De dónde la conocía?

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su propio cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Lentamente se incorporo, confundida, y notó que estaba en el cuarto de baño, el espejo que cubría la pared era el causante de que pudiera ver su estado. Ahora recordaba que había aprovechado el momento en que Patrick finalmente cayó dormido en la cama de su esposa para correr al baño y ducharse. Seguramente había dejado la tina llenándose y se había quedado dormida sin notarlo.

Esa teoría se la confirmó la gran capa de agua que cubría el suelo y que seguía saliendo por los bordes de la amplia bañera, rápidamente cerró el agua y se quedó ahí en el suelo, admirando el vaivén de las ondas.

Movió los pies, creando pequeñas olas y se entretuvo jugando con ellas. Observó la superficie cristalina atentamente, notando las sombras y reflejos que la luz de la lámpara creaban en ella y deseó estar sumergida. Pensó en el mar, que nunca había visto y que tanto ansiaba conocer. Y se imaginó como se sentiría nadar en inmensas cantidades de agua, completamente libre y sin temores. Imaginó que veía muchos peces, ellos serian sus amigos. Iría con la corriente, fluyendo tranquilamente, acunada por el movimiento de las olas y el reflejo del sol.

Hubo un tirón desconocido en el fondo de su estómago y cerró los ojos. Se dejó llevar por la seguridad que el agua le brindaba. Se imaginó subiendo hasta el techo de la habitación llena de agua. Ya no existía más en la casa y solo ahí, en ese momento, ella sintió como todo a su alrededor se esfumó.

Suspiró ante la sensación extraña y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Estaba flotando, no, estaba nadando. Miró encantada como el cuarto de baño se había convertido en una pecera gigante.

Y ella era el pez.

Rió a más no poder y comenzó a nadar. Recorrió todo el lugar de arriba a abajo y dio vueltas formando hermosos remolinos.

Súbitamente el cansancio comenzó a invadirla, junto con una potente sensación de soledad. No quería irse. No quería dejar de nadar. Quería permanecer en el agua para siempre.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente de sus ojos mientras sentía como poco a poco esa mágica sensación se desvanecía.

Magia...

 _Te lo mostraré, el mundo al que tú y yo pertenecemos._

Lloró, porque quería verlo. Aquel mundo, el mundo que le habían prometido que existía, ella quería descubrirlo.

Quería liberar sus cadenas, esas que no le permitían nadar libremente.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que su pequeña felicidad se desvaneciera pero una calidez desconocida la rodeo amablemente. Una caricia que acunó su cuerpo desprotegido. Y antes de quedar inconsciente un solo pensamiento había ocupado su mente, salido de la nada, pero que le hizo pintar una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

 _Padre._

 _..._

Esperaba impaciente fuera del edifico donde vivía Korallion, él sabía que su hermano venia en camino y solo esperaba que se diera prisa. Habían acordado encontrarse ahí al atardecer pero comenzaba a inquietarle el número de monstruos que estaban rondando por la zona.

Justo en ese momento un auto negro aparcó cerca de él y el alivio lo recorrió. Vio a Will bajar rápidamente y correr a su encuentro, le dio un gran abrazo cuando lo alcanzó.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? hemos sido perseguidos por una horda de monstruos cuando salimos del campamento, ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Dónde está la chica?- Will calló al ver la cara contrariada de su medio hermano y sonrío, apretando su hombro para darle ánimo- tranquilo, ya pronto terminará.

\- Eso espero - asintió pero se distrajo al ver a la segunda figura que descendió del coche y lo despidió con un simple gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras.

Nico Di Angelo le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y divertida. Su espada de hierro estigio colgada a un lado y, como siempre, iba vestido de negro.

\- No me lo perdería, además Quirón insistió, ya sabes que las misiones deben tener tres semidioses y esas cosas - Le restó importancia con un gesto. En realidad había ido porque sentía curiosidad por la chica que Will y Lucian habían descrito, parecía haber vivido un infierno y él tenía intención de averiguar que de cierto había en esas historias.

\- Perfecto, entonces es momento de entrar, si no me equivoco debe estar sola con el miserable ese - el odio en la voz de Lucian no pasó desapercibido para sus acompañantes.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se encaminaron dentro del edificio, usaron el ascensor para llegar a la última planta y decidieron que era mejor no delatar su presencia.

Nico se ofreció a hacer un pequeño viaje sombra al interior del apartamento y lo que vio le hizo ponerse en guardia.

El lugar parecía haber sido arrasado por un tsunami. Todo, desde el suelo hasta el techo, estaba empapado y los muebles parecían haber sido arrasados. Se tensó al reconocer las ropas de una adolescente y de un adulto en el suelo y el estómago se le revolvió.

\- ¿Que en el hades? - recordó a los chicos y rápidamente abrió la puerta permitiéndoles observar el panorama.

Lucian no necesitó más que una mirada para salir corriendo cual rayo hacia las habitaciones, abriéndolas una a una hasta que llegó a la matrimonial, donde el cuerpo claramente desnudo de el hombre que él reconocía como Patrick comenzaba a removerse a causa del ruido.

Sintió que lo veía todo rojo y poco le falto para clavarle una flecha en el centro del pecho, en cambio se abalanzó contra él y lo agarró por el cuello haciendo que acabara de despertarse.- Maldito bastardo ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-Lucian, cálmate, no debes matarlo- sintió el agarre de Will que lo sostuvo por detrás, separándolo con dificultad del hombre.

\- ¡¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?! ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi casa?- el rugido furioso de Patrick le hizo recordar a uno de las tantas criaturas que ahora rondaban el edificio. Medía la posibilidad de dárselo a los monstruos como botana cuando Nico apareció en la entrada.

\- ¡La encontré! - pero la expresión de su rostro le hizo preocuparse - mejor vengan rápido, no parece herida pero su vida se está apagando.

Eso los puso en movimiento. Después de darle un puñetazo al hombre que lo dejó casi inconsciente, corrieron rápidamente hasta la entrada del baño y Lucian sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.

 _Te llevaré a descubrir mundos maravillosos..._

Esa había sido su promesa. La que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer realidad.

 _No todo es como lo vez ahora, hay muchas cosas que no conoces, cosas grandiosas y aterradoras..._

Cosas que él deseaba mostrarle. Cayó de rodillas junto al pequeño cuerpo que se mantenía inmóvil y frió en el suelo y suavemente acarició sus mejillas.

 _Cosas que no deberían ser posibles pero lo son, cosas mágicas..._

Sintió a Will a su lado revisando el estado de Kora, él mismo podía sanarla pero no era capaz de salir de su aturdimiento. Observo a su hermano trabajar y darle energía, con la que lentamente el cuerpo frió comenzó a entrar en calor. Él la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como comenzaba a recuperarse.

 _De las que seres como tú o yo formamos parte..._

La sintió removerse y eso le hizo reaccionar. Con cuidado le apartó el cabello del rostro y sus pestañas aletearon. Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente y se encontraron con los suyos. Violeta y dorado se enfrentaron hasta que ella sonrió y entonces él supo que todo estaría bien.

 _Mundos_

\- Gracias a los dioses -escuchó a Will y lo miró, sonriéndole, inmensamente agradecido por tenerlo ahí con él.

\- Gracias por salvarla -susurró y vio a su hermano restarle importancia.

\- No fue nada - le dedicó una mirada a chica que parecía temerosa y le sonrío amablemente.- Hola pequeña. Me llamo Will y soy el hermano de este tonto. - señaló a Lucian con una mano y este saltó en protesta, haciendo que tanto Will como Kora rieran por su reacción.

 _Y algún día, cuando seas libre y decidas escoger tu propio camino..._

Se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos y miró a Nico que había permanecido en la puerta mirando la escena.

\- Gracias - le dijo y él alzo una ceja.

\- Pero si yo no he hecho nada. - respondió con fingido aburrimiento.- Por cierto, deberías ponerle algo de ropa encima, no creo que quieras llevarla al campamento en esas condiciones.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Will también se levantó para seguirlo, no sin antes darle una palmadita amistosa en la cabeza a la pequeña que los miraba con sumo interés.

Él la miró y le dio un casto beso al que ella respondió sonriendo y colgándose de su cuello.

\- Vamos a vestirte pequeña, es hora de irnos - le dijo suavemente mientras iba con ella hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Irnos? - murmuró viendo un poco asustada la puerta que era el cuarto de Patrick- ¿A dónde?

Él simplemente la vistió con un vestido blanco, muy fresco para el verano y le sonrió.

\- A conocer mundos maravillosos - dio en voz baja cerca de su rostro.

Kora abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿era posible?

\- ¿Mundos? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tan adorable e inocente que a Lucian le entraron deseos de llorar por no haber actuado antes.

\- Así es, mundos - respondió y vio la comprensión brillar en sus ojos. Su rostro se ilumino con la misma ilusión que había mostrado aquel día, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

 _Te lo mostraré, el mundo al que tú y yo pertenecemos_...

La tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación, Kora observó su casa con sorpresa y miró a Lucian interrogativamente. Este solo negó con la cabeza. Ya tenía la sospecha de quien podría ser su padre divino pero por ahora lo único importante era salir de ese lugar.

Will estaba esperándolos afuera y bajaron los tres por el elevador. Cuando salieron no había monstruos en la zona, pero aun así fueron precavidos. Se subieron al auto negro que había aparecido nuevamente y esperaron.

\- ¿Dónde está Nico? -el chico ciertamente no estaba esperando en el auto como había creído.

Como invocando su presencia, Nico Di Angelo apareció de la nada, o mejor dicho, de las sombras, directamente en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Will mirando a su novio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Este solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró un bajo "por ahí" antes de hacer que el conductor, un zombi que le causo escalofríos pero que a Kora le hizo saltar de emoción, los llevara de regreso al Campamento Mestizo.

 _Algún día esta pesadilla terminará_

Y había terminado, lo decidió en el momento en que vio a Kora casi saltar por la ventanilla del auto, siendo detenida por un eficiente Will, mirando extasiada el mar de la costa de Long Island.

\- ¡Es el mar! -exclamó completamente fuera de sí y ellos solo pudieron reír ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña.

Porque él mismo se aseguraría de que todos sus días estuvieran llenos de risa. La ayudaría a descubrir el mundo del cual formaba parte y supo, por la expresión en los rostros de Will y Nico, que ellos tampoco permitirían que la oscuridad volviera a reinar en su vida.

Aunque no sabía cómo se tomaría el descubrir la existencia de los dioses y criaturas sobrenaturales, tuvo el leve presentimiento de que, más que asustarla a ella, serian los dioses los que se verían asustados por esta inocente y pequeña semidiosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Este es el inicio de la vida de Korallion como semidiosa, justo en el momento en que Lucian decide llevarla al campamento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

 **Nos leemos pronto!~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
